Agniratha
Agniratha (English dub: ) is a location inside the head of the Mechonis. It is the Mechonis Capital. The Machina lived here before the Telethia were ordered by Zanza to destroy them. Many escaped to the Fallen Arm, but the city itself was deserted by all Machina except for Egil and his sister, Vanea. Story Shulk and the others travel to Agniratha, the capital of Mechonis, guided by Egil's sister, Vanea, on their way to confront him and end the war between the people's of the Bionis and Egil. She takes them to the top of the tower in the center of the city and shows them a recording of the attack on Agniratha by the Bionis and the Telethia under Zanza's control. From there, they proceed to activate the transporter that will take them to the Meyneth Shrine where Egil is waiting. Before they can use it however, they are attacked by Gadolt (Jade Face). Upon defeating him, Meyneth (through Fiora), restores his lost memories. Reyn promises to get him a doctor, and Gadolt asks him to look after Sharla for him. They then travel to the shrine, and try to reason with Egil, but to no avail, so they are forced to fight. Shulk manages to wound Egil with the Monado, and Egil decides that they are worthy of falling to his Mechon. However, Egil leaves during the fight to reawaken Mechonis, and Agniratha starts to collapse. Upon leaving the shrine, they find that Gadolt is gone, but Reyn assures Sharla that he "wouldn't just wait around to die". During their escape, they are almost killed, but Gadolt sacrifices himself to protect them, giving Meyneth time to put up a shield around them. After Mechonis Core Although Agniratha was understood to have collapsed at this time, it can still be visited fully intact if, during the subsequent mission to Mechonis Core in the Central Factory, the party travels there on foot. The lifts and teleporters leading to Agniratha are all still fully active, and the city itself appears fully intact with all its usual Mechon, powered doors and interactive terminals. The Meyneth Shrine can also be visited, though no one will be there. By contrast, during the same mission, the Central Factory's path to Mechonis Field is blocked off by collapsed debris, and cannot be reached. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks Landmarks GF * Factory Transporter * Central Tower Landmarks 2F * 1st Control Platform * 4th Control Platform * Meyneth Statue Landmarks 3F * 2nd Control Platform * 3rd Control Platform * Shrine Transporter * Meyneth Shrine * Seven Sage Cloister (Secret Area) Locations Locations GF * Cleas Pillar * Residential District 1 * Residential District 2 * Calcos Pillar Locations 1F * Helas Pillar * Dios Pillar Locations 2F * Zedonia Plaza * Telethia Bridge Locations 3F * Data Centre * Legislative District * Judicial District * Worship Terrace * Meyneth Cloister Mining # NNW of Central Tower Electric #* Electric Plus IV #* First Attack Plus IV # SE of Seven Sage Cloister Wind #* Bleed Plus IV #* Quick Step IV # NNE of Helas Pillar Fire #* Strength Down IV #* Initial Tension IV # 1F, E-Central ether gear Wind #* Agility Up IV #* Arts Seal Resist IV # Cleas Pillar Water #* Damage Heal IV #* Recovery Up IV # WSW of Telethia Bridge Fire #* Strength Up IV #* Weapon Power IV # S of Judicial District Electric #* Ether Up IV #* Daze Tension IV Points of Interest * Verification Device Enemies Minor Enemies * Defensive/SHAME (normal) * Exterminator/EMBER * M36/SACRE * M37/EAGER * M55/DREAD * M56/UNION * M67/HASTE * M67/RADAR * M67/REALM * M68/MISER * M87/GRAND * M97/CYCLE * Mass-Produced Face (Agniratha) * Offensive/BRAVE Story Exclusive Enemies * Defensive/SHAME (story) * M36/ROBIN * M37/COBRA * M68/TROUT * M87/TAPIR * M97/EAGLE Unique Monsters * Vagabond Allocer * Experienced Tristan * Destructive Bors * Soothed Aglovale * Meditative Varla * Sentimental Flamral * Wrathful Orobas * Wise Gremory Bosses * Egil * Gadolt * Yaldabaoth Collectopaedia Quests Category:Mechonis Locations Category:Agniratha Category:XC1 Areas Category:Pages with spoilers